


Baked Burrow

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Fred and George cause massive mischief.





	Baked Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 11 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/xAO0nod.jpg)

“Fred Weasley! George Weasley!”

“We’re done for,” George whispered shakily. Fred shuddered.

“Show yourselves!”

George closed his eyes, expression mirroring Fred’s apprehension.

“We could run away,” Fred suggested hopefully.

George shook his head. “She’ll still find us, and it’ll be even worse.”

Fred knew he was right. He gripped George’s hand. “To death?”

George nodded grimly. “To death!”

They left the shed to face Molly. The smell of cinnamon permeated the air.

“Explain,” she demanded. Icing dripped from the Burrow’s now deliciously baked gingerbread walls.

“At least it’s not on fire?” Fred squeaked.

Molly’s frown deepened.

“Right! Fixing it now!”


End file.
